Pizza Man
by Attenia
Summary: After Cas watches the Pizza Man, Sam goes for a walk and leaves Dean to help Cas deal with his... problem.


"Oh, now he's got a boner." Dean rolled his eyes. Cas could really be an idiot sometimes. It would be funny if it wasn't so damn adorable. Cas didn't turn off the porn, and Dean did his best to ignore it.

"Dean. I believe my vessel is malfunctioning."

Oh God, please no. "Your vessel is fine, Cas."

"No, it's not. I'm experiencing abnormal swelling in my –"

"I told you to turn off the porn, Cas, what did you expect!"

Sam had stuffed his fist in his mouth to keep himself from laughing. Dean glared at his brother. Why was it always him, why couldn't Sam deal with this crap once in a while?

As though reading his mind, Sam stood up. "I'm going for a walk."

"Sam, don't you dare –"

"I'll see you in an hour or so."

Great. Cas was still looking at him expectantly. "My healing powers do not seem to be working on this."

Someone kill him now. "That's because it's not an injury or a sickness, you idiot. Just turn off the porn and think of something else. It'll go away eventually."

Cas finally turned off the stupid porn and sat unmoving while Dean did his best not to look at the angel.

"Dean, how long is this going to take? It is painful."

Dean resisted the urge to shout. How much temptation was a man supposed to put up with?

"Dean…"

"Fine!" he yelled, giving up the last of his crumbling resistance. "Come here, Cas."

Cas came over, and Dean couldn't help it when his eyes were drawn downward. Crap, how big was the dude's cock? Dean had never done this before – he'd never even thought of doing anything with men before he met Cas.

His mouth was suddenly dry. "Tell me if you want me to stop, ok?"

"Ok, Dean."

Cas stood still as Dean untied his pants, pulling them down with Cas's boxers to below his knees. The chair he was sitting in left him at the perfect height. All of Dean's nerves disappeared in a bolt of desire when he saw Cas' cock. He'd fantasized about this so many times, and now it was right in front of him.

Dean wasn't ashamed to say he pounced, drawing Cas' cock into his mouth. Cas moaned and bucked into him. The movement surprised him, and Dean choked slightly before grabbing the angel's hips, holding them steady.

He didn't know if he was doing this right, but by the sounds Cas was making, Dean thought he was doing ok.

"Dean – I – there's something – I can't –"

Unable to speak, Dean just stroked Cas' hip soothingly, trusting that the angel would tell him to stop if he needed to. He sucked and swirled his tongue around the tip of Cas' cock, taking him as deep as he could.

Cas yelled loudly as he came without warning into Dean's mouth. Dean swallowed as quickly as he could, though some of the come dribbled over his lips.

"What – what was that?" Cas panted, falling into Sam's empty chair.

"That, Cas, was an orgasm. You're welcome." Dean grinned, thoroughly pleased with himself.

"That was… extremely pleasant."

"Yeah, well, it's supposed to be," Dean said, trying not to sound too smug.

"What about you? Are you in pain too?" Cas gestured to Dean's lap, and Dean blushed as he realized that Cas could hardly fail to notice the boner he'd gotten while sucking the angel off.

"Um… it's ok, Cas. Don't worry about it."

"No, I want to help. Take down your pants, I will cure you like you did me."

Crap, he hadn't wanted to do this, but Dean wasn't going to take advantage of Cas' ignorance just so that he could get a blowjob. It was one thing helping the angel out with his own boner, but it wouldn't be right to allow Cas to reciprocate, not unless he was sure Cas understood.

"Listen, Cas, there are some things I should explain. Ugh, I don't know how to do this. Um… ok, so there's love and lust. You can feel both for someone, or just one, or neither. Lust has a number of physical effects…"

Cas listened as Dean fumbled his way through an explanation, cursing Sam for ever leaving. When he finally talked himself into silence, Cas leaned back thoughtfully in the chair. The bastard still hadn't pulled his pants up, and it was doing nothing to help Dean's boner go down.

"I think I understand lust, from what you have told me. But love seems more complicated. You love Sam, but not in the way you have described, I think?"

"Yeah, there are different types of love." This wasn't any easier to explain, but Dean did his best to explain love, wondering how he got himself into these messes.

Cas' next question had him wincing. "So since we have just engaged in sexual relations, that means we have lust for each other, correct?"

"Correct," Dean mumbled. "I mean, I assume – you liked it, which I doubt you would have if you didn't think of me like…"

"I liked it," Cas assured him. "Very much so. Then the question is whether we have only lust, or whether we have love too. Do you love me, Dean?"

He'd really walked himself into that one. "You don't just ask someone if they love you, Cas."

"Why not?"

"Well – um – what about you, do you love me?"

"I thought we weren't supposed to ask that."

"Just answer the question, Cas."

"Yes," Cas said simply. "I love you, Dean, in a different way to how I love Sam. I believe from your descriptions, that it is the love you are speaking of I feel."

The words knocked the breath out of him, as well as apparently the sense, because the moment Dean could speak, he whispered, "I love you too, Cas."

Cas smiled. "Good, then I think I understand. Now that we've clarified things, do you want me to help you with that?" He gestured to Dean's cock, which was still agonizingly hard.

"In a minute. First, I want to teach you to kiss. Let's take this to the couch."

Dean completely lost track of time as he and Cas learned each other's mouths and bodies. When Cas finally swallowed Dean's cock, Dean was so close to coming already, he found himself thrusting desperately into Cas' mouth.

He made encouraging noises as Cas sucked him, doing things with his tongue that were so good they should be illegal. Mere minutes later, Dean was crying out Cas' name as he came.

"Oh God, my eyes!"

"Sam!" Dean spun around, managing to fall off the couch. He grabbed at Cas for support, only succeeding in pulling the angel onto the floor with him.

"I was gone two hours, how are you two still at it? That's an image I never wanted to have seared into my brain."

"Wait, you knew that we'd –?"

"Shut up, Dean, I hate you! Take it to the bedroom before you scar me further."

"Dean, I do not understand…"

"I'll explain later, Cas," Dean said quickly. "Sam is right, let's move this to the bedroom."

The two of them collected their clothes, which Dean didn't even properly remember taking off, though they were undoubtedly naked now. Sam made disgusted noises and put a hand over his eyes, but Dean's embarrassment was fading fast as he watched Cas' naked ass while the angel walked to the bedroom.

Dean hesitated, wondering. He didn't really know much about being with another man, though he wanted to.

"Cas, do you think there's a version of the pizza man with a guy?"

"I do not know. I can ask Sam –"

"No, we've done enough to Sam. I've got a laptop, let me search it." Dean grinned as he started the search. Of course, any M/M porn would be fine, but he felt a certain fondness for this pizza man of Cas'. It was him who had brought them together, after all.

"Dean – I think I need you again."

He glanced over to see that Cas was hard. Dean grinned, already moving, forgetting about the porn for now. Who needed the pizza man when he had his very own angel?


End file.
